1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a passenger side located glove box assembly exhibiting specific impact deforming and force transferring properties. More specifically, the present invention discloses a glove box assembly including a three-dimensional recessed component mounted within the vehicle dash/instrument panel assembly.
Upon experiencing forward directed forces, associated with the passenger's knees impacting a door of the glove box, these forces are initially transferred to the surrounding and supporting instrument panel structure. Additional forwardly directed impact forces are transferred from extending structural portions associated with the glove box inner receptacle, upon the same being forwardly deformed into abutting contact with the vehicle's laterally extending structural reinforcing bar.
In this manner, the structural projections associated with the glove box's fixed inner receptacle serve to transfer significant load during a crash situation to non-critical vehicle locations supporting the reinforcing bar, such as the doors, steering column support and the like. A further advantage of this design is that it provides balance between the counter-forces exerted by a passenger actuating airbag (upper torso forces) and those responsible for the controlled deformation and lower collapse of the glove box door and inner assembly (lower body forces).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various occupant knee impact assemblies, these typically associated with a passenger side of a vehicle and calculated to transfer lower body forces associated with a frontal impact event. The objective of such designs is to transfer as much force as possible away from the occupant to the vehicle, in as controlled a fashion as possible and in order to minimize injury.
Conventional bracket structures have been utilized in an attempt to transfer impact forces from the glove box assembly to the IP/dash structure and associated crosswise extending reinforcing bar. Such have included striker brackets and other connecting flange assemblies, the shortcomings of which include the requirement of installing additional hardware as well as the unsatisfactory force deformation and redirection results associated with such designs.
Another example selected from the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0124623, to Yamazaki, and which teaches an occupant protection apparatus exhibiting a panel constituting part of a passenger compartment side of an instrument panel, and which is separatable from the IP (instrument panel). The panel is constructed to move (deform) when at least a knee load of an occupant is inputted.
A pair of bracket shaped support members extend in inwardly spaced apart arrangement and between transverse end portions of the panel and a crosswise extending reinforcement. The support members exhibit a rigidity greater than that of the panel and, upon experiencing forward forces associated with a frontal impact, provide additional controlled deformation following inward collapse of the panel, and relative to the rigid extending reinforcing support.
A further example from the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,156, issued to Chickmenahalli et al., and which teaches a passenger restraint including a knee bolster having receptacles for receiving knee blockers. The knee blockers are multi-celled elements which absorb kinetic energy attributed to collisions of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,442, issued to Tomita et al., teaches a passenger restraint structure for an automotive vehicle which has a glove box in which at least one face is able to be opened to a passenger compartment and which is attached to an instrument panel so as to be opposed to the knees of a passenger. The glove box includes an intermediate wall connecting a front wall and a rear wall of the glove box. A stiffener member is located between the glove box and a part of a vehicle body and is stiffer than the glove box for absorbing crash energy generated between the passenger and the vehicle body in the running direction of the vehicle. Upon impact, the weaker intermediate wall of the glove box is compressed, deformed and broken, thereby absorbing the crash energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,649, issued to Ikeda et al., teaches a knee protector in an automobile and which includes an instrument panel arranged in front of a seat within a passenger compartment of the automobile and exiting widthwise of the automobile. The IP includes an opening defined therein, a lid similar in shape to the contour of the opening is supported by the instrument panel for selective closing and opening. A first protector member is provided inside the lid, a pair of pin members being spaced a distance from each other in a direction widthwise of the automobile and secured to the first protector member so as to protrude in a direction close towards the instrument panel. A second protector member is provided inside the instrument panel and includes separate engagement regions defined therein for engagement with the respective pin members when a load acting in a direction frontwardly of the automobile acts on the lid.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,162, issued to Takagawa, teaches a knee bolster including a lid for covering the surface of a glove box mounted in an opening made in a surface of an instrument panel opposed to a passenger's knees and which includes a plate-like shock absorbing member mounted thereon. A reinforcing plate is disposed along the peripheral edge of the opening and opposed to an outer edge of the back of the shock absorbing member. A load bearing member is fixed at one end thereof to a vehicle body and opposed at the other end to the back of the reinforcing plate.